


When you're falling in a forest {all you want is somebody to find you}

by JackandMarkaremySunandStars (ImagineBeingSafe)



Series: Ohana is... [1]
Category: Markplier-fandom, Teamiplier-Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Reader is a stubborn lil' shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeingSafe/pseuds/JackandMarkaremySunandStars
Summary: It was your fault anyways. and yet, they still want you.Or- reader hurts them self filming, then beats them self up for it.Or, or- You are wanted, and there is nothing you can do to stop it





	1. When you're falling in a forest.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, none of this is based in reality. It may be based on real people, but this is just a story. It's just stuff pulled from my head, that i think others might like.
> 
> Reader is twenty.
> 
> Unashamedly inspired by 'For Forever' from Dear Even Hansen.

"We don't need you right now, Y/N."

 

Mark doesn't know it, but he's hurt you. You'd been having bad dreams, and been feeling low.

 

Unwanted.

 

 You knew how to hide it, it was how you survived a bad childhood

 

Ethan saw, and was going to speak up, but you touched his arm and shook your head.

 

It didn't matter.

 

"I'm taking a walk. I've got my phone on me, call me when you need me."

 

You walk. You're lost in your own head a bit.

 

When you come back to yourself, you can't see them. Good, better to be alone. Not their jobs to placate you.

 

You're going around a tree when it happens. There is a hole in the dirt that you can't see, your foot sinks in, and you go flying. 

 

You try to get up. Then the pain hits, and a strangled cry leaves your lips. Your head, and your left foot.

 

  ** _It hurts so bad!_**

 

The pain from both meets, and you vomit. You use your good foot to push your self away, you don't get that far.

 

You reach for your phone, but it won't turn on.

 

Great, You're stuck, hurt and can't get help. They're going to be pissed.

 

 

' ** _You've ruined everything. You always do._** '

 

The ghost of your past, your father's voice, rings in your head.

 

' ** _Wasted time, wasted effort, on you everything's a waste._** '

 

' ** _I'd just leave you. They should too, if they know what's best for 'em_** '

 

You pull up your good leg, and bury your face into it. The tears flow fast.

 

+

"Where is she? She's not answering."

 

This was the third time Mark had called your phone.

 

"Something's not right," says Tyler.

 

In the three months you've been there, you have never once let them down.

 

Not that you were perfect. But you always try.

 

This isn't you.

 

Ethan sighed.

 

"Look, she stopped me before, but I'm saying it now- Mark, you hurt her earlier."

 

" ** _What?!_**   What did _I_ do?!" Mark's voice raised an octave in his semi-panic.

 

"It isn't your fault. We text at night, sometimes, and she's told me she's been having nightmares and doubts about being here. You said you didn't need her. I have a feeling that struck a nerve."

 

"Let's go get her, then," interrupts Tyler

 

He wants to stop the blame game in it's tracks. They could all work on it after they found you.

 

+

 

Mark sees you first. He's disturbed. You should _not_ look that small- **_Jesus!_** \- _that was blood!_

 

Both he and Ethan rush forward calling out your name.

 

It takes Mark touching your shoulder to get a reaction.

 

They were here. They cared.

 

**_They came for you._ **

 

You look up, searching for the anger.  It isn't there. 

 

Time to explain yourself.

 

"I fell…  couldn't g-get u-up! My- my phone won't w-work. I'm sor- sorry!"

 

It wasn't good enough, you knew. You hate that your voice skips like a record.

 

"Hey, it's ok. Just glad we found you." Mark says.

 

"Let's try to get you up, okay?"

 

He offers a hand to pull you up, and it works until you try to put weight on your left foot.

 

You cry out, and wobble, but he keeps you standing.

 

It's quite away to the car, and you're not sure if you can do the walk.

 

Unnoticed by you, Mark and Tyler have had a silent conversation, by looks and gestures.

 

You yelp as Mark lifts you off both feet and passes you to Tyler.

 

You are quiet on the way back. You can't help but feel that there will be consequences for this.

 

You’re the one who was stupid enough to fall, anyway.

 

Ethan sits by you on the way to the hospital, he holds your hand, and murmurs reassurances.

 

+

Lucky you, the room they send you back to has three chairs. Of course, you had tried to protest them all staying. Did not work. Ended with Mark gently putting his hand over your mouth to silence you

 

"We're here for the long haul, Y/N, you are not getting rid of us."

 

Tyler and Ethan both chime in in agreement.

 

Mark had switched with Ethan as the one who sat closest to you, by the time the doctor got to you.

 

Getting your shoe off sucked, started with a ragged cry when he touched it.

 

You feel Mark's fingers slip through yours, and when the doctor starts again, you squeeze his hand as hard as you can.

 

The second the doctor gets your shoe off, he states that you definitely have a broken foot, x-rays are next, plus stitches for the gash on your head.

 

Appointments, prescriptions, aftercare sheet. And you're set free.

 

"You're staying with me while you're on crutches," Mark insists

 

 _'How dare he,_ ** _how dare he_** _. I've always been fine on my own!_ '

 

 _Because you'd_ ** _had_** _to_.

 

He sees the explosion coming, not just Hell No, but Fuck You. Or worse, you trying to talk him out of it.

 

"Has your landlord fixed the elevator?"

 

' _that’s a_ ** _NO_** _._ '

 

"Yeah, thought so. And I know it's four flights of stairs up before you get to your place.

 

So yeah, I've got a free room.

 

You sigh, and give in.


	2. It's not about deserve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The problems with pain meds. the thought of teasing makes your blood run cold. Nightmares.  
> and easy affection.

The day after is rough. You wake up and can't get warm. Lucky you.

 

You know that pain pills kick your ass, so you eat what you can at breakfast. It's not much, your stomach feels off, even before the meds. You're kind of deflated in your seat, just trying to exist without anything going wrong.

 

You are spooked when Mark puts a hand to your forehead, and jump.

 

" _Easy_.  I'm pretty sure you have a fever."

 

_Oh. That's it.  Being that cold. And kinda just wanting to go back to bed. Well, crap._

 

You didn't notice Mark leave, but he comes back with a thermometer.

 

"100.6 Okay, back to bed with you."

 

+

 

Later that day, you give Amy your key to the apartment. She's going to grab your laptop, toiletries and clothes for your stay.

 

As you direct her through the clothes that you want, her face lights up in a chaotic grin as she pulls open a drawer.

 

"Yes, I know. Don't tattle on me."

 

"About what? That you have more Jacksepticeye shirts then Markiplier ones?"

 

"By one! I don't even wear them out anymore!

 

They are sleep shirts now. There is a black one on that side I want you to grab, though. It has a Lion on it…. Grab the rest on the right side, please.

 

Please don't tell him, Amy…"

 

"He wouldn't care."

 

Some part of you knows this. But you'd had bad experiences with teasing.

 

And if Mark turned out like - … God, that- that…

 

The thought made your stomach hurt.

 

"Anything else? Y/N?"

 

"Nope, that's it," You replied, snapping out of your dark thoughts.

 

+

Mark was endlessly patient, it seemed. The one thing you did that made him upset was when you tried to stop the pain meds a few days after you'd hurt yourself.

 

You hated them. They made you feel float-y, distant and sleepy. And it was okay, until you tried to move your foot, and cried out. That's when Mark noticed

 

 

"You can't just **stop** taking them. You've got a broken bone! You can't-!

 

He stopped short, took a breath and ran both hands through his hair.

 

"Fine. If you aren't going to do the right thing, I'm in charge of the pain meds."

 

" _I hate them!_ I- I'm already useless!" You snarl, pointing to your ace bandaged foot.

 

"Morning's aren't so bad, cause I go to the office, and the team keeps me going, but I crash every afternoon!  Why the hell do you keep me-" 

 

You drop your head into your hands and go silent.

 

"We keep you, because we want you here. This will heal, it will end. Give it time," Mark insisted.

 

Ethan's voice interrupts the two of you. 

 

"What's going on?" He asked.

 

"This one-

 

Mark poked you, none too gently-

 

Decided not to take her pain meds."

 

"I'll take care of it- I'll make sure she takes it."

 

Mark decided to let Ethan go for it.

 

But all you could see was someone giving up. You wouldn't fight anymore.

 

Ethan went to the kitchen and you sighed and flopped back onto the couch.

 

Ethan stepped back into the room, hands full.

 

He sets a plate on the table in front of you. Cinnamon graham crackers, a string cheese, and a clementine. Also, a big glass of water.

 

Ethan shoved at you until you sat up, sat,  then gently flopped on you.

 

You rolled your eyes at his antics.

 

He looked up at you.

 

"You know it was dumb not to take the pain pills, Right?"

 

You huffed.

 

"Not you too."

 

 He scoffed.

 

"Yes, me too. None of us want you hurt, you know that."

 

Your voice is softer when you answer.

 

"G-getting there."

 

He sat up and grabbed the glass.

 

"Come on."

 

You sighed, and take the pill.

 

You pop your mouth open as proof you took it, then reversed what Ethan had done earlier and flopped onto him.

 

He didn't mind. You opened the string cheese, and started to dismantle it, nibbling at it along the way.

 

All you left was a few pieces of graham cracker.

 

The warmth of having Ethan close caused sleep to hit you like a freight train.

 

You woke when Ethan left you to go record more, feeling him prop up your bad foot.

 

"S'okay, Y/N. go back to sleep."

 

+

_The sound of dishes breaking , like thunder in your young ears_

 

_Then the pain hit, the pieces of broken crockery slicing into the skin of your arms, burning like tiny flames._

 

**_"You Little Shit!  How dare you!"_ **

 

_"Greg, She's bleeding! Her head…"_

 

_"I'm not taking her to the hospital, she just broke our dishes!"_

 

_"_ **_Ma_ ** _-_ **_Mama-!_ ** _" You cry out for her to make it better_

 

_Daddy lifts you by the back of your pants and shirt, as if he can't bear to touch you._

 

_He marches with you to your room in the basement._

 

_"I'll deal with you later."_

 

_The door locks behind him, after he tosses you onto the bed._

 

_You were belted for it, that evening._

 

_You keep the scars._

 

_+_

 

You sit up, panting softly.  Remembered pain echoes through you. Your arms, your back, **burn.**

 

You hear footsteps.

 

Here's the thing you learned long ago. Crying saves you from nothing.

 

You don't know why Mark's earnest look of worry makes you crumple, but it does.

 

 

+Mark's Pov+

 

The first few weeks after Y/N joined the team, she flinched whenever she was touched.

 

Ethan was the first one who got her not to. That was annoying.

 

But I got his trick. Don't let her put you off. Unless she says something, just do what you want.

 

She does want the easy affection, she's not used to getting it. At some point, she will reach for us when she wants comfort. And I can't wait.

 

Seeing her fall apart hurts. But I know what to do.

 

+

 

You feel Mark's arms go around you- and for once you sink into the embrace.

 

"Don't hate me."

 

_'Shit, that was out loud.'_

 

The arms holding you go tighter for a moment.

 

" I don't. I don't think I could."

 

"…sure about that?"

 

_' Friggin'- ! ok, after nightmare me has no filter.'_

 

"Positive. _"_

 

Real pain, not remembered flicks across your consciousness. You whine softly.

 

 Your foot was acting up. And you knew it wasn't time for more meds yet.

 

Mark reluctantly lets you go, and goes to fetch the icepack.

 

He re-props your foot, settles the dishtowel wrapped lump around it, and beckons you to scoot over.

 

He arranges himself back to where he was.

 

At your look, he protests:

 

" _What?_ I wasn't done yet!"

 

You sigh fondly and replace yourself.

 

You motioned for the tumbler that still had water in it, and he hands it to you.

 

Wetting your throat feels really good.

 

You must not have slept that long, because soon you feel the pull.

 

Just before you drifted off, you felt strong, gentle hands fold the blanket more snugly around you and give your back a soft pat…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the worry about teasing will pay off in the next stories, where we find out about Y/N's brother.


End file.
